Deadpool
Deadpool battled The Joker in The Joker vs Deadpool. He was written by Tkid115. Information on the rapper Wade Winston Wilson was a Canadian soldier veteran until he was diagnosed with cancer. He retired from the army and underwent experimentation as part of the Canadian "Weapon X" program which gave Wolverine his claws. Whilst there, Wilson was given the mutant healing abilities of Wolverine, making him the least likely to die of all the subjects, thus the king of the "dead pool", where the subjects would bet on who would die next. His healing factor worked with his cancer so that it quickly spread over his body, leaving him in constant pain and his body heavily scarred. As a side-effect, he became fourth-wall aware, constantly breaking the fourth wall with his yellow text boxes in which other personalities of his speak. Deadpool soon became invincible, and as such set out as a mercenary in which he fought Wolverine, Spider-Man, and the Hulk. He joined with friend and X-Men member, Cable, and became part of the X-Men splinter team, "X-Force". He is currently a member of Red Hulk's team of anti-heroes, the "Thunderbolts". Deadpool was designed by Marvel Comics as a parody of their rival company's character, Deathstroke; the two sharing the surname Wilson and a similar appearance, as well as Deadpool's healing factor, mercenary status, and much of his background being derived from Deathstroke. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Pffft! Hahahaha! Wait, you can’t be serious! This clown wants to play games? Well then, he’s H2ODelirious! Shady Wadey’s here to stop you. C’mon; this series you’re defiling! Don’t put a smile on my face here, cause I’m already smiling!! At this joke of a Joker; laughing like a stoner, With the look of Ronald and the voice of a smoker. Harley? Well you own her just to lose your boner But when I’m through with you here, well, you might just need a donor The Weapon X best, raining steel upon ya! Spittin’ supah hot rhymes like a chimi-fucking-changa! I’m here to stop THIS pathetic madness. I’m ready. I’m able. And I’ll disconnect this mentally unstable… Cable. (Ha!) I’ll take my sweet gats and blast off the clown prince’s crown I’m the one “red hood” that you could never beat down A Death in the DC Family! I find his Endgame enjoying, But this is coming from ME: I find this fucked up fool annoying. 'Verse 2:' Constantly beaten by flying rodents and kitties? Personally? I liked you better when you died in the city. Battling me verbally? Well, that’s kinda what I’m all about. So J against DP? Bitch, I’m the fucking Merc with the Mouth! But I don’t JUST have the wits to win. I’m a seasoned cold killer. You mess with Batsy’s family? I’d be a real Joe Chill-er! An unpredictable regen-degenerate spittin’ bars! You talk about wounds? ---- You wanna know how I got THESE scars? I was experimented on; Killebrew scarring my tissue! With several other tortures that could take up several issues So maybe don’t talk about insanity, ‘cause you’ve got dick to say! The reason YOU went crazy was ‘cause of ONE bad day! Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Participant Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:The Joker vs Deadpool Category:Tkid115 Category:Premieres